


Mixed Drugs

by 23ster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23ster/pseuds/23ster
Summary: Harry is drunk and guilt-ridden. Draco is stoned and suffering a case of the munchies. What happens when the two collide?





	Mixed Drugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hbrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbrook/gifts).



_**Gryffindor was celebrating its final victory against Ravenclaw in the last Quidditch game of the year, which had resulted the lions in winning this year's Quidditch Cup. It had been hours since the celebration had started and it didn't seem it would be ending anytime soon; not for a few more hours at least. Although Gryffindors were known for their unbelievable bravery, they were also known for one more thing: having the rowdiest and longest parties Hogwarts ever held. Despite Harry having missed the game, due to detention Snape had bestowed upon him because of what had happened with Draco, that didn't stop him from celebrating, after all, he was still considered captain of the team despite his suspension.** _

_**As it got later and after much bribery from the Prefects, Gryffindor students in years one to five were sent off to their dorms with many sound barriers placed upon their doors to ensure they would not be bothered by the year six and seven student's nightly activities. Having fewer classes then the younger years had its perks, and the upperclassman were taking full advantage of it. Their activities had consisted of ridiculous muggle games like, "Truth or Dare", "Never-Have-I-Ever," and "Spin the Bottle." Although to make thing more fun, several large bottles of fire whiskey had been snuck in and shared among everyone. That was until Hermione found out and confiscated the remaining bottles, but not before the smooth liquid had done it's damage to the less experienced students, Harry being among them.** _

_**He had nearly a quarter of a bottle on his own before Ron snatched it from him, telling him he shouldn't have so much in one sitting but Harry had ignored him, sneaking sips from the other bottles before Hermione had to go and ruin all the fun for everyone. It had been fun at first, Harry was enjoying the buzzed feeling as the alcohol coursed through his body but he had avoided the games occurring around him, uninterested in participating. Mostly it was to avoid Ginny, who had shot down his attempt to make a move towards her. The beast within him was surprisingly doing fine, despite its protective behavior towards her, and Harry himself felt fine with being turned down by Ginny. Maybe he what he had felt for her wasn't love after all, but instead was what he had thought before; Ginny was nothing more but a younger sister he had the urge to protect in an older brotherly way.** _

_**As much as Harry didn't want to admit it, he didn't drink to forget about Ginny but to forget about someone else. But his happy feeling quickly turned sour as the night progressed, and his mind kept wondering about that someone else; Draco Malfoy.** _

_**All day, Harry could only think about Draco, and what he had done to him in the girls' bathroom. Harry wanted to erase what had happened but the weight of guilt he felt made it hard to forget. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw everything happening again. Draco's sobbing, his distraught voice as Moaning Myrtle tried to reassure him, the terrified expression he had made when Harry made his presence apparent, how they had battled and Draco nearly used an unforgivable curse on him before Harry had nearly killed him with the unknown spell he had used from his potions book.** _

_**It made him shiver every time he thought about it, how Draco's chest had just slashed open before he collapsed and blood had pooled around him. The taunting thought of Draco whimpering on the floor with his chest cut open was enough to make Harry nauseous. No matter how much alcohol he consumed, he couldn't drown out the memory. With his party mood ruined, Harry had staggered into the washroom in the common area, where he had been for over half an hour now, trying to get control of himself but to no avail.** _

_Harry's POV_

Harry was staring blankly at his reflection, breathing hard as he tried to calm himself down. He was gripping the smooth sink so tightly that his knuckles were white, but he didn't seem to notice, he was too focused on himself. Music continued to blare from behind the door he had shielded himself behind, laced with drunken laughter from the other students but Harry seemed to only hear Draco's defeated and weak voice speak over and over again inside his head.

_"No one can help me.."_

_"I can't do it...I can't..."_

Harry shook his head, trying to silence his thoughts. " _Stop."_  Harry pleaded with his mind as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, " _Please stop."_ He didn't want to hear anymore, he didn't want to think of what he had done.

_"He says he'll kill me..."_

_"Cruci-!"_

Harry rubbed his face, sliding his hands to his messy hair, gripping it tightly. His heart was beating so fast he could feel it pounding in his chest.  _"I didn't mean it. I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT."_ He screamed in his head, screwing his eyes shut. Harry was shaking uncontrollably now and was nearly hyperventilating. He was finding it hard to stand without the support of the sink he was desperately clutching onto.

_"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

Immediately Draco's bloodied and torn body appeared in his mind. His shirt torn apart and soaked with red blood, his limp body trembling. The terrified expression the blonde's pale face held as he looked at his ripped body, fearing that he was going to die. But what shook Harry to the core was the way Draco had looked at him. His eyes wide and full of terror, pleading for mercy and staring at as if Harry as if he some type of monster.

Harry snapped his eyes back open with a choked cry, the image of Draco disappearing. His legs caved and he fell back against the stone wall, staring at himself in the mirror. He was crying; crying for what he had done, crying from guilt, but above all, he was crying for Malfoy. Harry slumped down to the floor, looking at his hands. They were shaking. He clenched them tightly and crossed his arms, tucking his hands in his armpits. He didn't want to see them.

 _"I almost killed him."_ Harry thought sorrowfully, biting his lip,  _"And I didn't even say sorry for it."_

Harry sat on the cold floor for what seemed like forever, crying to himself and overall just feeling incredibly miserable. There was nothing he could do to take back what he had done, except for taking responsibility for what had happened. Even though he had accepted his punishment, he still felt like he hadn't done enough to show how regretful he felt.

 _"But there is something you can do,"_ his conscious mumbled to him quietly,  _"he deserves to have an honest apology, that's the least you can do. Even if it is Malfoy. He's still human, just like you."_

Harry sighed loudly, even in his drunken state, he knew his conscious was right. It seemed incredibly simple, apologize to Draco and finally get rid of the guilt that had been plaguing him for days.

 _"What better time than now?"_ He intoxicated mind impulsively urged,  _"The sooner you get to it the better. The sooner you apologize, the better you'll feel."_

"The sooner.." Harry slurred to himself, clenching his hand, "..the better."

Rubbing his eyes furiously before shoving his glasses on, Harry staggered to his feet and stumbled towards the sink again. His body still felt shaky and his head was hurting, but his determination was stronger than ever. The idea of freeing himself from this horrible feeling was too good of an offer to wait on. Turning the faucet on, Harry slipped his glasses off once more and splashed his face several times with cold water. It was an attempt to sober up but didn't work, he still felt the same as he did seconds ago. The cold water did make him feel a little better, refreshed even. Without any hesitance, Harry unlocked the bathroom door, forgetting his strength as he swung the door open with a loud bang.

The noise went unnoticed though and was muffled by the loud music that was blasting from every part of the room. It was making Harry's eardrums ring but he ignored it the best he could and was already forming a plan. He'd go upstairs first, find his map and go from there. Using the wall to hold his drunken self up, he slunk off towards the boys' dorms, trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. Harry had never been drunk before but was already able to relate to the well-known fact that it was indeed much harder to be stealthy when you were as wasted as he was. But the odds were tipped in his favor this time, it seemed everyone had been either too drunk or too busy dancing to notice his disappearance and reappearance.

He caught a glimpse of Ron dancing with a few girls, surprised he could dance so well since he usually stumbled over his own feet. He seemed to be enjoying the newly found attention he was receiving, after all, he was the Keeper of the team and the reason they had won. Harry didn't miss the angry glare Hermione was giving him from where she sat on her favorite windowsill, clutching tightly onto a book that was held upside down without her knowing. She was watching him like a hawk, her cheeks flushed with anger. Harry ducked behind a shelf of books when she turned his way, he wouldn't be able to face her in this state and he'd rather not be lectured into oblivion for being so reckless with alcohol.

From behind the bookshelf, Harry saw Seamus and a few others playing the wizard version of quarters, using galleons instead, and taking shots with alcohol that managed to evade Hermione's hands. He caught a glimpse of Dean sitting on one of the nearby couches but quickly looked away and stumbled away. He didn't want to face him after what had happened with Ginny, the last thing he wanted was to get involved in a brawl. Harry didn't see his last roommate, Neville, anywhere, although the boy passed out drunk in the middle of the common room looked very similar to him. Several students surrounding him were giggling and laughing, it seemed they were drawing on the poor bloke's face.

Harry continued to squeeze past groups of people that were lounging around and blocking his path. He nearly fell down a few times but he managed to make it to the stairwell that led to the boys' dorms. With a huff, he was just starting his way up when he felt a tug on his sleeve that pulled him back. Whipping his head around quickly, he was surprised when Ginny stood before him and immediately a wave of embarrassment crashed over him. Harry's drunken mind had already forgotten about his rejected proposal.

"Um, hey," Harry stuttered as he tried to form a sentence, "I thought-"

"Students in year five were in bed?" Ginny finished for him smoothly, letting go of his sleeve, "They are, except for me. I snuck down to hang out for a while." Ginny explained with a shrug, "I was looking for you actually..I wanted to talk to you."

"For me.." Harry mumbled more to himself, "What for?"

"Well," Ginny looked down, "I feel bad for.. You know, not being able to return your feelings. I know that you know that I had feelings for you in the past but.." She paused, "Well, anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, also," She added on quickly, "I...I think I'm going to work on things with Dean. I wanted to be sure that you were ok with it." She looked up at him nervously, as if she was waiting for approval of some sort or a sign that she had his blessing to continue dating one of his friends.

Harry blinked stupidly at her, unsure of what to say at first. The beast within him was quiet, uninterested even, and didn't seemed bothered by the fact that it would be Dean snogging her and not Harry. It shocked him that just hours ago his dream was to be able to hold Ginny in his arms, and now, he didn't care. Firewhiskey was surely one hell of a wake-up call.

"Gin," he said in a slightly slurred tone, trying to act as normal as possible, "It's ok. I want you to be happy, truly. And if you find that with Dean then be with him. He's a really great guy and you two are great together. I'd hate for me to get in the way of your happiness."

Ginny smiled softly, looking flattered, "Really? You think so?"

"Mhmm," Harry purred, nodding his head sloppily, causing his glasses to slip down a little, "And as for me, I'll be alright. There are plenty of witches out there interested in "the-chosen-one." He said sarcastically, Romilda Vane popping into his mind.

"Hell, there are even some blokes interested in yo, Harry." Ginny added on, her eyebrows wiggling in a suggestive way. Harry let out a snort of amusement while Ginny laughed.

"But really Harry," She said as her laughter died away, "Are you sure you're alright with it?"

"Never beensurere in my knife..I mean life." Harry cursed to himself, hoping he hadn't sounded as stupid as he thought he did. He smiled at her, trying to cover up his mistake.

Silence fell between the two, and Harry suddenly remembered he still had a mission to accomplish. Ginny looked like she wanted to talk some more but Harry couldn't. Not right now at least. Besides, he caught a glimpse of the murderous look Dean was giving him from his spot on the couch and didn't think it would've been a good idea to talk with her until things cooled down between the three of them.

"Ah anyway," he said before she had the chance to say anything, "I'm turning in for the night, I think I've had enough firewhis-erm.. I mean, fun to last me until the end of the year."

"Didn't know we were calling firewhiskey 'fun' these days," Ginny joked, "You sure you didn't actually dump the bottle on yourself because you reek of it."

So she  _had_ noticed his drunken state. Well, it's not like he had been that discrete anyway, so Harry didn't care.

"Thanks, that's the look I was aiming for," Harry slurred sarcastically, his mind too drunk to think of a more witty reply, "Night, Gin."

"Goodnight, Harry." Ginny smiled before turning away, headed in Dean's direction.

Harry took his leave and began his descent up the stairs. There was only around two dozen steps but it felt like hundreds to Harry. It was difficult for him to walk without the support of some type of railing, so he all he could do was lean heavily on the wall and concentrate on not losing his balance. He nearly fell down them when the made the mistake of looking down at the spiraling pattern, making him incredibly dizzy but he screwed his eyes shut and pushed on.

When he made it to his room, drowsiness was becoming more and more apparent, it was hard to resist the urge to jump into bed but Harry was still burning with determination, the only thing on his mind was Draco. Crouching on the floor at the foot of his bed, Harry fumbled with the locks to his trunk. After a few minutes of cursing and yanking, he managed to get it open and immediately started tossing stuff out to get to the bottom. He made sure he tossed his Invisibility Cloak to the side, he might need it.

Harry smiled crookedly when he found the main object he had been looking for, the Marauders Map. Normally he would've known that there was only a small chance of finding Draco wandering around this late at night but his mind was too drunk to even worry about that. In the state Harry was in, Draco could be in the middle of Forbidden Forest and he'd still attempt to pursue him. Fumbling for his wand, he cleared his throat and tapped the map, saying confidently,

"I solemnly managed mischief."

Harry was very surprised when the map didn't open, but instead words formed on the map.

_Mr. Wormtail is curious as to why a drunken teen is, not only trying to gain access to the map, but attempting to use magic while under the influence and is advising him not to do so._

_Mr. Prongs would like to state that magic is clearly more enjoyable while under the influence and encourages another bottle of Firewhiskey to be opened._

_Mr. Moony would like to remind Mr. Prongs of the notorious Sherry incident involving Mr. Padfoot._

_Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Prongs and pleads with Mr. Wormtail to not be such a worrisome ninny, and denies Mr. Moony's accusation, claiming to have never heard of such a thing as 'Sherry'._

Harry watched the words melt away into the parchment and he groaned quietly, trying to remember the enchantment to open the map. Dammit, why did he have to drink so much? Furrowing his eyebrows in frustration, Harry tried again and tapped the map with the tip of his wand once more.

"I swear I am up to mischief."

Harry groaned again when more words formed on the map and squinted to read them.

_Mr. Moony suggests making the right decision and bids the drunken teen a good night._

_Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Moony and also bids good night._

_Mr. Padfoot announces his surprise to Mr. Wormtail and Mr. Moony and apologizes for their abnormal righteous behavior._

_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Padfoot, and would like to apologize to the drunken teen, he solemnly swears Mr. Moony and Mr. Wormtail are actually up to no good._

Harry watched the words fade out once again and he couldn't help but smile fondly at what Prongs was getting at. It stung that this was the closest he would ever come to speaking with his father and a dull ache could be felt in his chest. Harry blinked rapidly to keep his eyes from watering and let out a deep sigh. He couldn't get sentimental now, he had other things to do. Tapping the map one more time, Harry said,

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map unraveled and ink quickly began to fill out all of Hogwarts. No matter how many times Harry had used the map, he was always blown away by the magic-laced within it. Pushing his glasses up and squinting ever so slightly, Harry began scanning over the wrinkled parchment swiftly. It was late so it was no surprise that the majority of the castle was empty. Harry saw Snape patrolling around the stairwell not too far from Gryffindor tower. It seemed he was lingering around, his hovering name and footsteps hardly moving. He had probably heard about the party and was just waiting for his chance to take more points from Gryffindor.

 _"Nosey git."_ Harry thought nastily as he watched the name stay still for a few moments longer before it started moving again, away from the tower but still somewhat nearby.

Harry looked over the map again and was surprised he found the name he had been looking for, alone and wandering near...

"The kitchens.." Harry muttered under his breath, his mind already forming paths he could take without getting caught. He didn't know why but a dull excitement was filling him, everything was working the way he had wanted so far. Harry was guilt-ridden and the impulsive urge to make things right was overpowering any worries, he didn't even think twice or wonder why Draco was there in the first place. Once Harry's mind was set strong on something, it couldn't be told otherwise. He knew where he was, he knew how to get there without getting caught, and that was all his stubborn mind needed to know.

Tucking the map under his shirt, Harry slowly stood. He wrapped the cloak around his shoulders so only his head was visible and he randomly glanced at his bed. He thought about the possibility of his roommates discovering his absence, and decided he should try to throw them off. This led him to hastily stuff pillows and sheets under his covers in an attempt to make a dummy-sleeping-Harry. Not bothering to give the lumpy form a second glance, Harry covered his head with the cloak, hiding completely. He headed back down to the noisy common room.

It was even worse going down the stairs then going up but Harry's determination didn't falter. He moved swiftly despite being drunk, trying to avoid touching anyone or anything and tried to stay near the walls of the room, mostly to hold himself up. It was proving to be difficult since there was still so many Gryffindors up and about and he accidentally brushed a few people, making them jolt. Harry didn't see Hermione or Ron anywhere and felt at ease when he finally reached the exit. He took one last look behind him, and when no one was looking, Harry slipped out of Gryffindor Tower.

 _"Malfoy,"_ Harry thought as he pulled his map out and lit his wand to see in the darkness,

_"I'm coming."_

* * *

  _A couple hours prior. Draco's POV_

"How are you feeling Draco?"

Draco lazily turned his head to look at Blaise, who had made himself at home in Draco's favorite sitting chair while he laid spread across his bed. He had finally been released from the hospital wing after having been trapped there for hours by Madam Pomfrey, who had insisted he stayed until she was one hundred percent sure she had done everything she could to treat him and forbid any scarring.

"As good as one can be after having their chest slashed open I suppose," Draco said sarcastically, turning away to stare up at the ceiling, "Pomfrey did as much as she could to help with the scarring but it's still somewhat visible. I guess I'll just have to live with it."

"Hm."

Was all Blaise responded with, making Draco look over at him again. Blaise was staring hard at the carpeted floor avoiding Draco's gaze. He seemed to be concentrated on picking at loose thread on the chair. Draco looked at him for a while, trying to read what he was feeling. Blaise usually kept his emotions well under control but he was like an open book currently. It made Draco feel uneasy to see him like this. He didn't know how to help aside from trying to lighten up the mood, which hadn't worked so far but he wasn't going to give up. Blaise had helped him many times throughout the years he had known him, he could at least do the same now.

After realizing what Blaise was feeling, it was obvious when he saw how lowered his head was, Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes and sigh.

"Stop feeling guilty Blaise," Draco murmured out, causing Blaise to look up at him, "None of it was your fault. What's done is done, there's nothing more to it. All we can do now is plot something against that stupid prat."

Blaise looked away and stared at the floor once more, his face hardening at the mention of Harry. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a low breath, laying his head back as he sighed deeply. Draco simply watched him, feeling a little stupid for mentioning the Harry. When Blaise had found out what happened, he had gone into a blinding rage and had attempted to go after Harry himself but Snape intervened before anything occurred. Draco wasn't there to witness the event, but he had already seen Blaise lose control before and from the rumors, he heard floating around the school, it wasn't pretty. Draco wasn't scared of many things but an angry Blaise was definitely in his top three on the list, it made him shudder to think of his terrible fury.

"It's not that I believe any of it was my fault," Blaise said quietly, seeming to have calmed himself down although Draco saw his jaw was still clenched, "I just.." He paused, sighing before he continued, "I just wish I had been there is all. I understand why you decided to go off on your own but I've always had your back as you've had mine. Seeing something like this happen to you," he gestured to his chest, "it hurts more than you think D. So, I'm sorry if I can't help but feel a  _little_ bad."

Blaise stood up from the chair and sat at the foot of Draco's bed. The troubled look on his face made Draco look away, he  _really_ didn't like seeing Blaise like this. A twinge of guilt tugged at him but Draco shrugged it off. He had to go through with this, he didn't have a choice and he knew that Blaise knew that. This wasn't the time to feel guilty for doing what was needed to be done.

"I don't remember being so scared or so angry in my life," Blaise said softly, "I thought I had lost my best friend."

 _"Well so much for not feeling guilty,"_ Draco thought bitterly as he tried to suppress an irritated scowl.

Silence fell between the two for a while and Blaise's mood only seemed to worsen. Draco hadn't seen him like this in so long that he wasn't sure what to say. He felt that gnawing guilt again, this time he couldn't ignore it, and he fiddled with his hands. Draco was subconsciously rubbing the middle of his hand and he looked at it, his eyes lighting up. After seeing the scar, Draco knew exactly how to cheer Blaise up. He sat up excitedly, sitting next to Blaise, who hadn't moved a muscle.

"Blaise," Draco said, holding up his right hand, "Do you remember this?"

In the middle of his hand was a faint scar, about an inch in length and an inch in width. But it wasn't just any scar, it was the Celtic symbol for brother. Draco didn't wait for Blaise to answer him and grabbed his left hand, pointing to an identical scar.

"You found this symbol in a book somewhere right?" Draco asked, but once again he didn't wait for him to reply, "When we were in fourth-year we used this symbol to make a promise to each other that we would always be brothers even though we weren't."

Draco pressed the middle of the symbol with his thumb and quietly said,

_"Although born from separate women, we will always claim to have the same mother,_

_Although born from separate families, we swear to always protect one another,_

_Although born with different blood, we are forever bonded to each other,_

_Although born destined to die at different times, we'll continue to be brothers. "_

Draco looked anxiously at Blaise, who finished the rest of the enchantment for him, he was smiling at this point.

_"Forever it shall remain, our brotherhood."_

The scars on both their hands immediately began to glow as soon as the words left Draco's and Blaise's lips. It was like a golden liquid was trapped inside the scars and it flowed along the intertwining lines for a few moments before it faded away. They both knew it was just the magic that was in their genes showing itself when called upon but it was still beautiful to see.

Blaise smiled fondly at the scar and touched it gently, chuckling when he remembered it took them over a week to come up with that silly enchantment, but he had enjoyed every minute of it. Draco smiled to himself when Blaise seemed to calm down entirely. The scar always brightened up both the boys' moods since neither of them had siblings and they basically acted like they were related, but it was nice to see they were actually connected in some way. Even if it was through magic.

"That promise meant a lot to both of us and it still does," Draco said as he continued to stare at the faded scar, "I mean we didn't burn it into our skin for nothing right?" He added jokingly, making Blaise chuckle.

"Did hurt like hell didn't it?" Blaise said softly, "I remember you crying in pain afterward."

"Says the one that cried in the middle of it." Draco said in a sassy tone, trying to remain prideful.

"And says the one that also cried beforehand because he was too scared to go through with it." Blaise retorted, raising an eyebrow.

The two looked at one another with malicious looks, which turned into a glaring contest. It only lasted a few seconds though when Blaise suddenly wiggled his eyebrows playfully, and they both broke out into a fit of laughter, unable to contain their stern postures. Draco was clutching at his sides as he rolled on his bed, it hurt to laugh but it felt good. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this much with Blaise.

After the two calmed down and were able to breathe again, Draco threw an arm around Blaise, pulling him close.

"My point is Blaise is that no matter happens or will happen, I'll always be your brother and you will always be mine. And as long as I have you for a brother, I won't be going anywhere for a while." He tilted his head and said playfully, "After all, if I intend to once become older than you I must stay alive longer than you right?"

Blaise didn't say anything, but nod and smile. Not many would have understood the look he had given him, but to Draco, it told him everything he needed to say. Draco also nodded in response, smirking slightly. This is why he enjoyed his friendship with Blaise as much as he did, they were able to say everything through expression and understand one another without having to say anything. Although they were close, they weren't too open with one another and had boundaries. It was just a trait the two shared and respected, but Blaise did push it at times, just because he was an annoying over-protective arse.

"So," Blaise said happily, his mood doing a complete three-sixty, "As you and I both know, you have been feeling rather horrible these past few days."

"...I have been." Draco said cautiously, unsure where he was going with this.

There was a twinkle of mischief in Blaise's eyes. It scared but intrigued Draco at the same time. Whenever Blaise had that look, Draco knew they were going to do something bad but have the time of their life doing it. Blaise stood from the bed and went to Draco's bedroom door, locking it and seemed to place a silencing charm on it.

"And I all I could think to myself was, "Blaise, how are you going to help your git of a best friend feel better?" Blaise said.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Giving me Potter's head on a stick would be nice for starters."

Blaise pointed at his friend, smiling, "Very true D, although I would look striking in Azkaban's black and white striped jumpers, I decided to go with something a little more..innocent." He scrambled for his robes which he had thrown on the floor and began shuffling through his pocket.

"You? Blaise Zabini innocent?" Draco said, covering his mouth as he mocked shock, "Dare I say if you are innocent, I must secretly be an angel."

"Oh shut up." Blaise said jokingly as he continued to search for whatever it was he was looking for.

Draco watched him silently, rolling his eyes again as he sat back on his mattress. He drummed his fingers impatiently against the edge of his bed frame.

"Any day now Blaise, while we're young and full of life-"

"FOUND IT!" Blaise screamed excitedly, causing Draco to jump and nearly fall from his bed.

He was holding a small black plastic bag that kept its contents hidden. Draco looked at it confused and raised an eyebrow at Blaise, not understanding what the excitement was about.

"Aaand..what is that exactly?" He asked.

Casually, Blaise tossed it to Draco and sat next to him again on his bed. He crossed his arms over his chest, smiling triumphantly. Draco gave him an odd look and opened the bag. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside of it. Excitement immediately began to bubble within him.

"Blaise..." Draco said, gaping at the contents in the bag, "Where the in Salazar's name did you get this?!"

"A Hufflepuff owed me a favor," Blaise said with a shrug, "Consider it a welcome back gift."

Draco didn't ask what favor, instead he held the bag up to his nose and took a huge whiff. He closed his eyes and sighed contently, taking in the earthy smell. It also smelled sour, just the way Draco liked it. He reached to the bag and held up the two thick joints in his hand. It had been a long time since he had last smoked with Blaise. If his memory was correct, the last time they had smoked together was before Umbridge had turned up at the beginning of their fifth-year. Although Draco had enjoyed the way she specifically targeted Harry, it was annoying when she had been extra tough on the use of alcohol and drugs. It was surely a difficult time for stoners when she was around.

"Blaise," he said as he opened his eyes, "I think I've officially fallen for you."

"Have you now? Well, get in line." Blaise smirked. "Why don't we light these babies up?"

"You know," Draco said with a smile as he handed a joint to Blaise, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Well let's get this stoner party started then!"

Blaise waved his wand at the lamp that was lit and it immediately dimmed to a faint glow, making the room darker. As he did that, Draco closed the curtains to the window that had a view of the lake. Even though the murky water was darker than usual due to it being nighttime, it was just precaution. Some of the creatures within the lake were a bunch of 'tattle-tale-bastards' and informed Snape whenever they were up to mischief before any of the other head of houses knew. They were part of his leverage to keep Slytherin from losing house points and it had proved effective so far.

When Draco turned, he laughed at the scene before him. Blaise had tossed practically anything pillow and blanket-like into one large pile and was already laying down in the middle of it. One of the joints was already propped in his mouth.

"Eager much?" Draco said as he flopped into the cushiony nest.

"You have no idea." Blaise mumbled, "You know how to do the a _guamenti_ spell right in case things go ablaze?"

"Of course." Draco lied, he was too eager to smoke and put all his confidence in Blaise not to mess up. Otherwise, it wouldn't just be the joints that would get burned.

Although Blaise didn't believe him, he wasted no time and raised his wand in the air,

 _"Incendio,"_  a sprout of hot flames erupted from his wand and he immediately shouted right after,  _"Reducio!"_

The flames immediately diminished to a small candle-like flame before anything could catch on fire. Blaise dipped his wand down and lit his joint, along with Draco's. Blaise took a huge drag, inhaling deeply. He laid his head back, shutting his eyes and held the smoke in his lungs for a few moments. Draco watched him, slightly impressed he had done such a large hit despite it having been a while. Instead of doing what Blaise had done, he took a small huff and inhaled the wispy smoke. It was no fun smoking if you coughed your lungs out on the hit, and Draco wasn't going to embarrass himself by having a coughing fit for his first time back. It was better to take it slow and ease into it but Blaise was quick to comment though on his weak intake, who had cracked an eye open to watch him.

"Virgin lungs.." He murmured, smoking escaping from his mouth as he talked, "If I knew you were going to take such small hits I would've saved these for myself."

He chuckled when Draco shot him a death glare, who had taken yet another small huff. The smoke had barely cleared from Blaise's lungs before he took another massive hit. There was a competitive gleam in his brown eyes, clearly challenging Draco who was feeling left behind and it was angering the blonde. He hated losing.

"My name doesn't mean  _dragon_ in Latin for no reason." Draco said cockily, taking a deep breath from the joint, larger than Blaise's. He'd show him who was the virgin lungs here, after all, Draco had been the one that taught him to smoke.

The burning smoke surged throughout Draco's body once it entered, agitating his throat and lungs as it passed. He regretted his cocky attitude and felt light-headed enough to pass out but stubbornly refused to cough or show the weed had bested him. Holding his breath for a few moments, Draco allowed his body to relax and let the drug do its work. The burning feeling in his throat and lungs quickly began to feel pleasant and made him feel at ease. The urge to cough slowly dumbed away to nothing and Draco casually blew the smoke out in Blaise's face.

"See?" He said as he licked his lips, smirking confidently at his grinning friend, "No biggie."

"I do see," Blaise said calmly, his eyes already beginning to droop from the effects of the drug.

"Told you I-"

"I see a pair of virgin lungs!" Blaise shouted before breaking out into a fit of obnoxious laughter.

Draco huffed out a breath, unable to think of a witty comment, and took another hit.

 _"We'll see about that."_ Draco thought, shutting out Blaise's laughter as the sweet burning sensation filled his lungs again. It had really been too long. 

* * *

_Present time_

"Blaise," Draco murmured out slowly, his eyes glazed as he stared blankly at the ceiling, "How..how do you know when you've smoked too much?"

"The question you should ask is.." Blaise's voice trailed off, a zoned out expression etching his face as he fell silent once again. He had lost his train of thought and seemed to be looking at the patterned ceiling as well.

"Blaise." Draco said, lazily waving his hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Right sorry," Blaise apologized, shaking his head as he tried to think, "The question you should ask is..um.."

His voice trailed off again and he looked over at Draco, who was being surprisingly patient. He smiled dumbly,

"Fuck I forgot."

The two looked at each other before breaking into giggles that quickly turned into a fit of laughter. It had been over two hours since they had finished smoking but the effects of the drug were still going strong. The room smelled strongly of weed and there was still traces of smoke lingering around in the air. Draco knew of a de-scenting spell but his mind wasn't functioning well enough for him to cast it. The drug was effecting Draco more than he was used to and lasting much longer than normal, whereas Blaise was nearing the final stage, which was sleep. Despite his cocky attitude, Blaise had always been a lightweight.

Blaise had already nearly fallen asleep a few times but kept talking about random nonsense. He talked about things that could've come from Loony Lovegood like wackspurts, nargles, and humdings. Draco found it quite hilarious though since Blaise was only talking about those things in an attempt to keep himself awake. He wanted to outlast Draco but so far he was failing horribly. Draco had a history of pulling all-nighters so he was used to the lack of sleep and was able to stay up for long periods of time. As of right now, he felt more awake than before.

Draco had certainly missed the way weed made him feel. His entire body felt tingly and very relaxed, his chest wasn't bothering him despite his constant movement of shifting around. It also seemed his worries, stress, and responsibilities had vanished into thin air, which made him only relax more. This year had been incredibly stressful so he was thankful for a night off, even if it was only one night. He was enjoying his company with Blaise, even though he was falling asleep again. The only negative thing was his throat was itching slightly from the harsh hits he had taken and his mouth felt as dry as paper, making it somewhat hard to swallow.

Speaking of negative things, Draco's thoughts kept drifting to the day in the bathroom, what had happened between him and that ignorant Gryffindor. Absentmindedly, he touched his chest where the scar was hidden underneath his flimsy dress shirt. Draco shuddered slightly when he remembered the intense and burning pain he had endured. He didn't want to think about it. What it was like to nearly die at the hands of his rival.

But it wasn't the fear of dying that was bothering him, but the way Harry had looked at him when it happened. The scowl he always wore whenever Draco was around wasn't evident that day and was replaced by a blank expression mingled with guilt, fear, and regret. Draco couldn't think of a time where he had looked so terrified and he didn't like it. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Harry was no doubt incredibly bold and always had a challenging expression full of bravery. The person he had faced in the bathrooms wasn't the boy he knew and loathed. Draco had enough practice in his life to read nearly any expression etched on one's face and he knew he wasn't mistaken from what he had seen, but he stubbornly refused to believe Harry of all people felt any type of remorse for him.

After all, why would he? They were rivals, they had been ever since they first met when Harry rejected Draco's friendship, and rivals didn't feel guilty for hurting each other. Draco tried to force that thought into his mind, but it wouldn't leave his mind. Seeing Harry as someone other than what he had portrayed him to be was something he didn't like but it made him curious. Draco wondered about the side of him he had never seen before and even felt eager to reach out to him and discover a friendship he missed out on because of his immature attitude.

 _"No,"_ Draco shook his head at the 'what if' and tried to force the thought out of his mind, " _Go away,"_ he thought angrily at himself,  _"I don't want to think of his stupid face. Let me have one fucking night where I don't have to think of that buffoon."_

As if almost on cue, Blaise mumbled something under his breath, catching Draco's attention.

"Draco," he said tiredly, his eyelids drooping.

"Hm?" Draco hummed out, turning his head to face his friend.

Blaise didn't reply at first and Draco thought he had finally given in to drowsiness since his eyes were shut but he mumbled out again.

"Thank you.."

"..For?" Draco asked, slightly confused since he hadn't done anything.

"For being my brother and.. for staying alive."

Blaise said the last part so quietly Draco almost didn't hear him. Blaise certainly had a way with words at the most unexpected moments, but it was one of the things Draco liked about him. Unpredictability was his favorite characteristic. Draco didn't get a chance to reply, Blaise had finally drifted to sleep and he decided not to bother him. He did smile affectionately at his sleeping brother and pulled a blanket over him.

Draco was debating whether or not to sleep when his stomach growled very loudly, begging to be fed. Draco hadn't eaten all day, and smoking certainly didn't ease his hunger. He considered ignoring his hunger until tomorrow but his stomach growled again, louder than before. Glancing over at the time, the hands of the clock pointed out that it only a few minutes past midnight. Draco drummed his fingers on a pillow as he thought about sneaking to the kitchens to get a snack. He had done it before several times and was never caught, but he had never done it high and wasn't sure whether it was worth the risk or not.

Thinking about it for a few minutes, Draco knew the only professor who really patrolled the castle at night was Snape and he typically hung near Gryffindor tower. Besides, he was his favorite pupil and Draco didn't fear him. He knew he would be able to get away with almost anything with Snape around but he remembered Snape's disapproval of cannabis so he would have to hope that he wouldn't run into him. As long as Draco didn't use his wand as a light, relied on his instincts and whatever candles may be lit throughout the castle, he  _should_ be able to make it to the kitchens and back unnoticed. When Draco's stomach growled again, he made his decision.

Rising quietly from the floor, Draco shuffled on a pair of dark robes and buttoned them in order to hide his white shirt to prevent himself from sticking out in the darkness. It took him several minutes to put on his shoes though since he seemed to have forgotten how to lace them. Slinking out of his room without looking back, he shut the door quietly, flinching when it clicked loudly. Darting to look around the dorms and making sure no one had heard, he pulled his pointed hood over his head and began his journey.

It was a surprise that the common room was deserted, the fire burning low as it crackled softly. There was usually at least one student sprawled across the couch sleeping or finishing assignments but tonight it was quiet. Draco thanked his luck that he had decided to leave on a rare night when no one was inhabiting the common room and moved quickly. He walked to the entrance/exit and did his best to open the heavy creaking door as slowly as he could. Luckily, Slytherin didn't have to say the password to any portrait, just a stone wall hiding the location, so he wouldn't have to worry about waking anyone up when he returned later.

Closing the large door behind him, Draco blinked a few times and waited for his eyes to adjust to the hallway's dimness. There was only a few candles lit, as he suspected but he wasn't afraid of the creepy silence nor the wavering shadows from the flickering candle-lights. Using the wall to guide him, Draco continued on. The kitchens weren't too far as long as you knew the way but Draco's memory deceived him a few times and he landed up in abandoned and forgotten parts of the dungeon. He remembered rumors he had heard that revolved around Filch's claims of how they used to punish students decades ago by hanging them from their thumbs and wrists. With a shudder, Draco left those parts quickly.

He eventually found his way again and the rest of the way to the kitchens was uneventful, aside from nearly tripping over his own two feet a few times and cursing to himself in the dark. Draco smirked triumphantly when he made it and making sure no one was around, he opened the creaky doors and snuck inside.

A wave of different aromas filled his nostrils and Draco's felt his stomach let out another rumble. The house-elves weren't around, probably already asleep wherever their sleeping corridors were, and Draco stoned mind gawked at the tables full of food ready for tomorrow's breakfast. There was fruits, eggs, bacon, sausage, yogurts, sweet tarts, toast, waffles, and so much more he couldn't comprehend it all. Despite seeing this breakfast hundreds of times, it didn't look more appealing then it did now.

Feeling his mouth water, Draco began stuffing food into his robe's large pockets but not before scarfing down a sweet bun to make his stomach shut up. He wrapped a few sweet tarts in napkins, he remembered how much Blaise loved them, and licked the sticky filling off his fingers. He spent almost an hour there, circling the tables multiple times while picking out different foods and struggling to decide what he wanted to bring. His robes soon began to feel heavy and Draco decided he had gotten enough. He needed to get back if Blaise saw he was gone he'd certainly throw a fit.

Draco glided along the floor to the doors but paused when something caught his eye. A bowl of colored apples was happily perched at the end of Ravenclaws table, begging to be eaten. Before he could blink, Draco's fingers snatched the lone green apple. They were his favorite and too hard to resist, especially when he was stoned. He didn't have any more room in his pockets so he stuffed it into his mouth before continuing his way back.

Draco slipped out from behind the doors and shut them behind him. As soon as the doors slipped close the hairs on the back of his neck stood up in alert and he stiffened. It felt like someone was watching him. Whirling around, with the apple still in his mouth, Draco quickly scanned the dim area. His heart was beating fast and Draco was confused when he didn't see anyone. He had excellent senses gained from sneaking around, even when under the influence, but they seemed to be wrong for the first time. Taking a bite out of the apple, Draco looked around once more, but again, there was no one aside from him in the hall.

Feeling uneasy, Draco wiped his mouth and quickly started making his way back, unable to shake the feeling off that he was being watched. He felt worse when he realized he had left his wand back in his room and didn't have any type of way of defending himself aside from his own two hands. He knew how to fight, he and Blaise had brawls before, but it's not like combat skills were much of a match when against magic. It made him feel naked to be left with no protection.

He was nearly halfway back when Draco heard a scuffle-like noise from behind him and he whirled around again, so fast he almost lost his footing. Again, there was no one there. The hall was empty and quiet aside from Draco's heavy shaky breathing as he backed up a few steps. He was beginning to get scared and his paranoia kicked into full-drive, the cannabis in his system only fueling the fire.

 _"It's just your imagination,"_ he told himself as his heart raced rapidly while he looked for the source of noise even though there was none,  _"Your anxiety is acting up, it's making you hear things."_ He shut his eyes to calm himself down, _"You're obviously alone, no one is there. No one is there, no one is there-"_

"Malfoy.." A deep voice whispered quietly. "I found you."

Draco's body froze for a moment and every muscle in his body went on high alert within a second.

"GAAH!"

He shrieked loudly before bolting down the dark hallway, running as fast his slender legs could carry him. It didn't help that his robes were so heavy from the food he had taken but he was too scared to attempt to slip his robes off while running. Draco turned sharply on a sudden corner, falling as he lost his footing but he stuck his hand out and caught himself somehow maintaining his balance.

The fall had slowed him down, and Draco felt his fear heighten when he heard loud footsteps pounding close behind him. He gripped the apple in his hand tightly and he looked at it when suddenly an idea sprung into his mind. He spun around, blindly launching the partially eaten apple as hard as he could at whatever the hell it was after him. It seemed to make contact when it when the apple exploded midair, chunks splattering along the hall.

"OW!" The voice yelled, but Draco didn't stop, he continued to run.

 _"Almost there, almost there!"_ His mind encouraged him. Draco's lungs were burning from running and his legs felt wobbly but he pushed himself. There was only one more turn ahead before he'd make it. Skidding around the corner, Draco came to an abrupt halt. He felt the blood leave his face when there was another dark hallway in front of him instead of the doorway to the Slytherin dungeon. He had made a wrong turn and landed up in an abandoned corridor that had once been apart of Hogwarts dungeons.

"FUCK!" He cussed out loudly.

Before Draco had the chance to take off again and find his way, he got the wind knocked out of him when something collided with his body, knocking him off his feet. Slammed hard against the floor, Draco wheezed in pain when he felt a heavy weight on his chest and he tried shoving the invisible force off. Trying to kick his way out and wriggle his way out of their grip.

"GET OFF ME!" Draco hissed angrily, clawing at what felt like a smooth fabric even though he couldn't see it, "GET OFF!" He had managed to tear away at the cloak like material and was surprised when a person was hovering above him but it was too dark for him to see who it was. Draco nearly screamed again but a hand covered his mouth, muffling his cry. It didn't stop him from squirming like mad though, although he was getting nowhere with it.

"Malfoy! It's me!  _Lumos!_ "

The spelled was muttered before Draco had the chance to react, and the darkened hallway quickly filled with light. Draco winced at the brightness and stopped moving. He blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust and he felt his stomach sink. Hovering above him was the one he had been avoiding for days now.

"..Potter?"

* * *

_Normal POV_

Harry slipped his hand away from Draco's mouth when he was sure he had calmed down but didn't get off the blonde. It had been difficult getting all the way down here drunk. He had nearly killed himself on the moving stairs and had narrowly dodged Snape so he wasn't going to risk letting Draco escape before he had the chance to apologize to him for everything that happened. Plus, he was a still a little too tipsy and didn't think he would be able to stand properly so he would need a moment to regain himself. Draco, on the other hand, was absolutely livid and instantly tried shoving Harry off again, only to fail. Harry was heavier than him and unphased by the rough pushes.

"Malfoy, I-"

"Get the fuck off of me." Draco immediately demanded, interrupting him. He was glaring at Harry and refusing to accept he was stuck there as he tried to push him once more. "What exactly gives you the fucking right to even speak to me after  _stalking_ me,  _chasing_ me, and then  _sitting on me_?! You live up to your house name don't you  _bold Gryffindor_?!" Draco said mockingly his face twisted with anger.

"Mm...Dunno," Harry said lazily, not bothered by his words, "I'd say this is a small payback for launching an apple at me and hitting me in the  _face_." He pointed to his cheek. Sure enough, it was already red and swollen from where the apple had hit him. Surprisingly, Harry's glasses remained untouched but hung crookedly on his face. Draco felt a streak of pride for having such a good aim but was a little disappointed to have missed his stupid glasses by mere inches.

"Payback?  _Payback?!"_ Draco hissed out angrily, "This is what you consider to be  _my_ payback after you-you nearly-" Draco huffed out, but he didn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to think of that, it would only heighten his fear and he needed to focus if he wanted to get away from Harry.

"Too bad I didn't break your nose.  _Again_." Draco said instead as he sneered at him, referring to what happened on the train when they first arrived to Hogwarts. Draco shoved at Harry once more, trying to squirm away but Harry remained unphased, waiting for Draco to tire himself out. Grudgingly accepting he was stuck, Draco layed there with his arms crossed over his chest as he continued to glare at Harry. Harry let out an annoyed sound at the memory of his cracked and bleeding nose but decided not to let Draco get a rise out of him. It was hard though since he was an annoying asshole after all. Harry had only come here for one reason only, to apologize to Draco for what he had done.

"Malfoy," Harry tried again, "Look, the reason I came down here was to-"

"Slice me open again?" Draco snapped, interrupting once more. He tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint but unlike you, I think I've had my fill of near-death experiences for this year."

 _"_ Will you  _shut up_ and _listen."_ Harry said through gritted teeth, beginning to get frustrated with Draco's attitude. But he did understand the situation they were in so he was letting his remarks slide and biting his tongue to prevent himself from retorting back.

"What the hell do you want?" Draco asked dryly, slightly offended he had been told to shut up but he stubbornly obliged.

"W-Well, I..I just.." Harry stuttered, his mind suddenly going blank. He had thought of entire process it would take to get down here but now that he was face to face with Draco, he was only now realizing he didn't even think about how he would apologize. Draco was still staring at him intently from his place on the floor, his arms still crossed over his chest and with an " _I'm waiting"_ expression on his face. Harry observed him for a moment and his mind seemed to have an epiphany.

This wasn't how he wanted to apologize to him. He didn't want Draco to be pinned down, uncomfortable and forced to listen to him when it was extremely clear he didn't want to. In fact, Harry wanted them to be civil, as much as they could be. How could he be taken seriously when everything he had done so far had been done in the wrong way and extremely uncalled for? Draco's earlier statement had been right. What right did Harry have to even try talking to him after approaching him so badly? It all felt wrong.

Draco thinking of multiple ways he could murder Harry and was trying to decide whether he should strangle him to death or feed him to the giant squid, but was surprised when Harry got off of him. He was even more surprised when Harry held his free hand out to him, the other still holding his wand that continued to illuminate the dark corridor. He had a sudden flashback to when they were in first-year when he had offered Harry his hand in an attempt of friendship. But this time it was the other way around, and it was as if Harry was trying this time instead. Draco didn't know how to react and simply laid there, stunned.

Harry almost chuckled at the shocked expression on Draco's face. He'd been expecting that type of response. His lips formed into a smile, small and forced but full of warmth.

"I didn't mean to approach you the way I did," Harry started, shifting his glasses so they were straight, "I didn't exactly know how to do it since we never saw eye to eye so.. Can I try this again, the right way?"

Draco sat up, staring at Harry's outstretched hand and felt his stomach twist with excitement. A longing he had forgotten about seemed to return. This could be his chance for something he had always craved, a friendship with Harry Potter. Not as The-Boy-Who-Lived, but..just Harry. The one he had seen in the bathroom, the one he had always wondered about,  _the one he wanted to know so badly_. Draco looked up at Harry, who was still smiling at him softly. He had made the mistake once, and he wasn't going to make it again this time.

With no hesitance, Draco grabbed Harry's hand, who pulled him to his feet.

"Better?" Harry asked when Draco dusted himself off, not knowing he was actually making sure the food he had stolen was still intact and hadn't been crushed. He took Draco's small distraction as an advantage to snatch the Invisibility Cloak and hastily tuck it into his robes. Draco was still blown out of his mind so he didn't even notice, he frowned slightly when he felt a sticky substance in his pocket. One of the treats hadn't survived the fall. Pulling his hands from his pockets, Draco tried to lean against the cold wall as casually as he could, his legs were feeling shaky and it was hard to stand. Harry was also still very drunk and had to lean against the wall to keep himself from swaying. He was gripping his still lit wand very tightly, trying to concentrate on remaining balanced.

Both of the boys were still too unstable to notice the other was fucked up.

"Hm," Draco grunted and he looked at Harry suspiciously, "So, again what is it that you wanted Potter?"

"I'm sorry Malfoy." Harry blurted out, unable to contain himself.

"You're.. wait, what? What?  _You're sorry_?" Draco asked stupidly, utterly confused. He hadn't been expecting that.

Harry let out a shaky breath and continued on.

"For what happened in the bathroom.." He said slowly, trying to keep his slurred speech under control, "I know we don't like one another very much, at all really, but that doesn't mean I wanted to hurt you.. It keeps bothering me that I didn't even check to see if you were alright or recovered or anything so that's why I came down here tonight.." He hesitated before going on, "I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did, I didn't intend to hurt you at all.. I keep thinking about what happened, it keeps replaying in my mind over and over again and I feel this horrible weight of guilt in my stomach every time I think of-er...of the expression you made when you looked at me after..after you know." Harry felt his face turning red when the words slipped out. Draco felt his heart flutter. He and Harry had experienced the same thing. They both saw something different in each other that day.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. For everything." Harry mumbled out one last time.

Draco simply stared when he finished, his lips parted slightly from shock. For the second time that night, he was stunned speechless by Harry. Before he could think of anything to respond with, his voice spoke for him.

"I'm sorry too, Potter, for that day. I mean I nearly used.." Draco paused and looked away shamefully, unable to look Harry in the eye. Draco couldn't bring himself to say the words. He just couldn't. The thought of his actions made his chest ache with so much shame. He whispered out quickly, "I'm sorry for all of it too, Potter. It's been..bothering me as well." He decided not to say anything about the expression Harry made, it was hard for Draco to open up to people. Especially Harry, whom he had hated hours ago but was now thinking otherwise.

"I know Malfoy, I know. You don't have to say it." Harry said in a reassuring voice, having moved closer to be able to hear him, "We both did regrettable things. And we're both sorry for it. What matters now is looking past that."

Draco didn't reply but simply nodded. For some reason Harry made him think of Professor Dumbledore. One of the rumors he heard had been right, Harry was truly very forgiving. It made him smile a little that even after everything Draco had done and said, Harry thought there could still be good within him. A wave of multiple emotions surged through him and he quickly turned away from Harry's burning gaze. He'd rather be damned to hell, if he wasn't already, then let Harry see his eyes were getting watery from all the emotions he was feeling at once. He couldn't identify them all. There was happiness, shock, joy, fear, curiosity, anxiousness, and so many more all mingled up and swirling together within him. He blamed the cannabis still flowing within his system. It always made Draco feel more emotions then he was capable of controlling.

Harry felt the beast within him beginning to stir as it had done for Ginny, but it was different, stronger even. He had seen a new side of Draco, even a smile he never saw him make, and it had greatly intrigued him. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was feeling very nervous. Harry shut his eyes for a second and opened them again, alarmed that he was feeling this way all of a sudden. He drunkenly looked at Draco again to make sure he wasn't being deceived somehow and was actually feeling these emotions towards his rival.

Draco was still turned away from him, he was still trying to get ahold of himself. Harry caught sight of his exposed neck and even a small glimpse of the blonde's collarbone. Harry's fingers twitched at the thought of touching the smooth seemingly untouched skin that laid hidden beneath the heavy fabric and his mouth watered at what Draco might feel like. His mind curiously wondered if someone else might know..

The beast let out an angry protective growl and Harry's breath hitched. He shivered unnoticeably and moved a few inches away from Draco, alarmed at his dirty thought. Jamming his eyes shut, Harry tried to calm himself down.  _"Stupid firewhiskey,"_ he thought, " _Making me so hormonal like this. Even for another wizard._   _I'm not into men, and especially not into Malfoy, it's just the alcohol. It's just the alcohol. It's just the alcohol."_

"Potter." Draco's voice piped up, pulling him from his thoughts. He had regained control of himself and had a calm expression on his face.

"Hm?" Harry grunted, only turning slightly to look at the blonde in order to avoid looking at him directly. He didn't miss the way his heart jumped when Draco said his name though.

"Here."

Harry was surprised when a sweet tart was being waved in front of his face. The sweet smell of the raspberry filled his nostrils and immediately his stomach grumbled from hunger. Sweet tarts were what he looked forward to every morning and he almost had one every day. Hermione, both her parents being dentists, had lectured him multiple times about the damage he was doing to his teeth.

"How did you know I liked these?" Harry murmured, his hunger growing with every second.

"Blaise likes these, always goes on about how much he likes them so I had grabbed a few from the kitchens." Draco explained first before he answered Harry's question, "Plus, I've heard from a few of your  _fangirls,"_ he rolled his grey eyes at the term, _"_ that you've got quite the knack for them too, so...I figured I could spare one for you."

Harry looked at the blonde briefly and at the treat again. He bit back a smile, feeling incredibly happy and unsure why. Even though Draco didn't say it, Harry felt this was his way of saying he'd like to try and be friends. It made him excited at the thought to be near him more often.  _"Maybe even.."_  His mind started drifting and his imagination started forming different scenarios.

Draco frowned when Harry zoned out, a strange expression on his face, and he waved the treat a few more times again and said impatiently, "Stop oggling it. Hurry up and take it, my arm is getting tired."

"Oh-sorry. T-Thanks." Harry blinked out of his trance and he took the treat. Their fingertips brushed and Harry felt his face flame at the touch. Draco didn't seem to notice as he shuffled through his pockets, pulling out the crushed cream puff he had felt earlier. These were his favorite treat and he began picking off the threads in an attempt to save it and make it edible. He hated to waste food.

"So...that's why you were in the kitchens? Stealing food for yourself and Zabini? Why?" Harry asked as he took a bite of the tart, the sweet flavor practically making his taste buds orgasm.

"Speaking of the kitchens," Draco said ignoring his question as he continued to take off bits of thread, "How'd you even know I was there? And where did you get an Invisibility Cloak? Don't think I didn't know what that was when I ripped it off you but it certainly explains a lot about your antics over the years."

"Answer me first." Harry said hesitantly, feeling a little uneasy that Draco was now in on his Invisibility Cloak's secret.

"I will when the stalker of us answers his." Draco said confidently before throwing the thread-free cream puff into his mouth. He looked at Harry, knowing he would win. Harry knew it too and frowned as he took another bite of his treat. They would keep circling around each other's questions and wouldn't get anywhere until someone caved in and Draco was much more stubborn then Harry could ever be.

"The cloak was given to me as a gift when I was younger." Harry shrugged, "And I was on my way to the dungeons when you opened the kitchen door." He wanted to at least keep the Marauder's Map a secret, Draco didn't need to know everything about his way of getting around the castle.

Draco snorted in amusement as he fumbled for another cream puff.

"Brilliant idea Potter, after one simply has to  _waltz_ into Slytherin's dormitories. No wonder Granger is the brains out of the three of you."

"Just eat your damn lint covered cream puff and shut it."

Draco mimicked Harry silently when he wasn't looking before throwing another cream puff into his mouth. Harry finished the sweet-tart, wiping the crumbs off his hand by brushing them on his robe. He held his still lit wand in his other hand since his arm was beginning to go numb from being in the same position for so long. But he didn't mind it, he was actually finding himself enjoying being with Draco. He was fairly decent when he wasn't being a stuck up brat. Draco was also having similar thoughts, he was thinking about how much he had missed out on because of his arrogance when he was younger.

"So," Harry said when silence fell between them, "Why did you sneak into the kitchens this late? Kind of a big risk just for food don't you think?"

"First off," Draco said, "There is nothing risky enough that I wouldn't attempt if it meant good free food."

Harry almost laughed at this but Draco's serious tone prevented him from doing so. Who would've thought Draco Malfoy was as obsessed with food as Ron was. The thought of the two having something in common was both bizarre and hilarious to Harry.

"Secondly," he started again, "When one is hungry, they usually eat Potter. Basic human needs to survive. Figured you'd know since you are one after all." Draco said sarcastically as he pulled out more treats from his robes.

"Very funny smart ass."

"Now, now just because I'm wittier than you doesn't mean there's a need for crude nicknames  _Scarhead._ "

Harry didn't reply, giving him a dirty look but Draco didn't pay any mind to him. His hunger was an empty void at this point and needed to be filled. He was practically stuffing his face with food, not caring that he wasn't being pristine. Draco's taste buds were currently more enhanced than usual so each flavor in the food tasted ten times better. Draco was so focused on his hunger that he didn't realize Harry was watching his every move.

Harry watched as Draco licked his fingers clean before licking over his lips. He watched every moment, this time unable to force himself to look away. The way his tongue glided so smoothly over his lips and licked the thin fingers so seductively without Draco realizing it, Harry felt like he was going to hyperventilate. He felt his body shaking steadily, his fingers twitching with anticipation as he tried to control himself and his out-of-nowhere hormones. The voice in his head from earlier that had been trying to convince him he wasn't into Draco was quickly drowned into silence by the alcohol in his system.

 _"Kiss him,"_ his impulsive mind slurred to him,  _"Kiss him already. You can't deny that you don't want to."_

 _"I can't,"_ Harry thought angrily, still watching Draco, who remained oblivious,  _"We're rivals. It isn't right. I can't kiss him. There are too many risks-"_

Draco suddenly let out a noise of excitement, and Harry was pulled away from his thoughts. The view occurring in front of him made Harry's heart jump.

Draco was leaned back against the wall, his head tilted back with his eyes closed. Overall, he looked incredibly relaxed and calm, something Harry had never seen him do before. He held what looked like a small muffin in his hand that had a bite taken out of it. Draco swallowed, and let out a deep satisfied sigh. Harry felt his grip tighten on his wand and his breath hitched again when Draco licked his lips once more. The last restraint Harry had been holding onto finally caved and his hormones took over.

"Caramel muffins," Draco said as he opened his eyes after his mouth orgasm was done."By the far the best creation to date," He turned to look at Harry, who had been quiet for some time now, "Would you care for-.." Draco's voice died when he realized how close Harry had moved to him, only a few inches apart. Draco watched Harry's eyes look over him before they lowered down, stopping at his mouth before meeting his gaze. An uneasy feeling began stirring in Draco's stomach when he was unable to read what Harry was thinking. He didn't like the way he was looking at him, it was almost predator-like.

"Potter," Draco said quietly, his skin prickling in fear. "Why..What are you doing? Get away from me you prat." He tried to move back but Harry quickly prevented him from doing so, moving so that his hands were on either side of Draco. The lit wand in Harry's hand was still shining brightly, giving Draco a clearer view of the brunette. He looked the same as he always had, disheveled hair, unbuttoned robes, wrinkly shirt and glasses tilted to the side, but now that he had a better view of him, Draco realized something was off. Way off. It was scaring him.

"Potter, get the hell away-"

"Malfoy," Harry slurred, interrupting him, "I have to.. I don't know why but... Ah fuck it!"

Draco didn't get a chance to even comprehend what Harry said because the second he blinked, Harry's lips were pressed against his own. Draco's eyes widened in shock because Harry-the-boy-who-fucking-lived-Potter was _kissing him._  Unsure of what to do except stare stupidly and blankly at Harry's scrunched up face, Draco remained frozen on the spot.

 _"This...this isn't happening."_ Draco told himself as he screwed his eyes shut,  _"The weed is causing realistic hallucinations. I'm not kissing Potter, I'm not kissing Potter, I'M NOT KISSING POTTER!"_

Draco opened his eyes again, hoping he'd wake up in his room, with Blaise and this would all just be a dream but his heart sunk when he saw Harry there, still kissing him. Draco finally felt in control of his body again and immediately tried to push Harry away as he tried to stop this, but it only made the brunette press his lips even harder against his. Harry was still easily stronger and unbothered by Draco's pushes. A tingly feeling was emerging in Draco's chest but he forced it away, refusing to accept the emotions Harry was causing him to feel.

 _"No no no!"_ Draco's sober side was shouting at him as he tried to break the kiss,  _"This is wrong, this is WRONG! You shouldn't be doing this! YOU CAN'T BE DOING THIS!"_

 _"Then why are you enjoying it?"_ His intoxicated side asked.

Draco jerked his head roughly, breaking the kiss, and gasping for breath as he did. Harry was breathing hard and was eyeing him, his green eyes practically burrowing into Draco's soul. Draco shivered under his intense gaze.

"Potter _.."_ Draco mumbled out, flustered as his shocked mind scrambled to think of something to say, " _What the fuck_ -mmph!"

Harry kissed Draco again before he could utter a word out. He kissed him harder than before, wanting to taste him again. He cupped the back of Draco's neck, tilted his head back as he deepened the kiss. Draco tried to push him away once more, but his protests were becoming weaker and weaker the longer Harry kissed him. The undeniable warmth in his chest was only spreading and the urge to fight against it was quickly being diminished. Draco felt the drugs in his system clouding over his judgment, his worries vanishing and he was even starting to relax, his body losing its tense posture.

 _"This is.."_ Draco thought silently as he felt his eyes begin to slip close,  _"..this is right_."

Draco's arms slid slowly up Harry's body, and wrapped around Harry's shoulders, kissing him back as he allowed himself to melt into Harry's hold. Harry, surprised with his response but too excited to care, didn't stop.

Draco tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, and tilted his head to the side slightly, feeling weak in the knees. Harry dropped his wand, a dull clatter emitting through the empty corridor. He used the opportunity to wrap his arms around Draco's waist and he pressed up against him, pinning the blonde to the wall. Draco shivered slightly at the movement and he slid his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, biting it afterward. Harry's lips parted, almost releasing a quiet groan but Draco wasted no time slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth, silencing him.

Almost immediately, Draco recognized the burning hot flavor in his mouth and at the same moment, Harry recognized the sour taste laced on Draco's tongue. The two broke apart, breathing hard as they tried to catch their breath. They stared at one another in the now dim lighting as Harry's wand lay on the stone floor.

"Are you drunk?"

"Are you stoned?"

Their voices rang out together.

"Maybe." Harry admitted with a shrug.

"No!" Draco shouted in denial, embarrassed.

Draco and Harry looked at each other blankly when Harry cracked a smile, trying to contain his drunken laughter. Draco glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Alright alright, so I smoke weed! So what?! It's better than your apparent alcoholism." He said as angrily as he could, but Harry only smiled wider.

"So that's why you were in the kitchens." He mumbled, "The munchies. This..also explains a lot."

"Explains a lot about you too," Draco admitted, relieved he wasn't the only one under the influence of the two. "Now shut up and  _kiss me,_ Potter."

Harry didn't need to be told twice and he pressed his lips against Draco's again. He shivered at the sourness emitting from the traces of cannabis that invaded his taste buds but there was a hint of sweetness too. Harry had only ever kissed Cho but he couldn't remember her tasting half as good as Draco did. Harry's hand slid from Draco's hip to his lower back. Pressing him closer so their bodies connected, he devoured Draco with his lips.

Draco felt his tongue and lips begin to tingle, burning from the Firewhiskey that filled Harry. He soon began to feel a little light-headed, whether it was from the lack of oxygen or he was becoming intoxicated himself from the taste of the alcohol, it didn't matter, it felt too good. With a trembling hand, he stroked Harry's face gently where he had been struck. Harry flinched at first but Draco's fingers felt as light as a feather as he carefully touched his face. Draco could feel the small amount of stubble along his jaw and swallowed a gasp when their bodies touched, willingly letting Harry overpower him. All he knew was that he wanted more of the burning flavor. He wanted more of him.

The kisses quickly went from rough and hungry, to gentle and passionate. The two broke the kiss but Harry kept pressing his mouth against Draco's over and over again, never letting the kiss last longer than a few seconds. The lustful energy between them dimmed down. Draco sighed softly against Harry's lips, feeling his body relax into his secure hold. He had only kissed a couple of women in his life but he didn't remember it ever feeling like this. He didn't even know you could feel this good just from kissing.

Harry kissed Draco hard, one last time before he finally pulled away, his hand finding its way back to Draco's lower back. Draco tried not to whine in disappointment at the loss of the soft lips but he was sure Harry could see the expression on his face. He stubbornly refused to move his hands from where the rest, one on Harry's face still and the other on his shoulder.

"Malfoy," Harry panted quietly, "We..we shouldn't go on any further. I mean..this already is-"

"Crazy?" Draco finished for him, still thumbing over his jawline slowly. He chuckled softly. "I know, I never would've expected this to be the outcome running into you here tonight Potter.. I never would've even expected running into you while like this."

"Me either." Harry said with a small laugh. His humor went away as quickly as it had appeared, and a lost look etched his face. Draco looked at him curiously, wondering why his good mood suddenly died down.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"Don't be stupid," Draco said with a roll of eyes, "I can tell something is bothering you, what is it?"

"Well," Harry hesitated, "Where do we..exactly go from here? Do we pretend this never happened and everything goes back to how it was before?" A worried look filled his face, Harry didn't like the sound of that and from the way Draco looked at him, he didn't either. This was both extremely new for them, it's not every day you snogged your rival in a dark hallway, but neither didn't want to let go of the brand new feelings they seemed to have for each other.

"...I don't know." Draco answered honestly. One of the cons of being under the influence was impulsiveness, it was clear the two had acted upon their instincts without thinking everything through thoroughly.

Harry looked away, in an attempt to try to hide his disappointment from Draco's answer but Draco was a master of reading emotions. Harry knew he was very expressive and easily decipherable but he couldn't help it. A small part of him wanted to hear him say something that would give him hope that there would be a good outcome from tonight. But the more he thought about their history and rivalry, he felt his hopes beginning to diminish slowly. Draco tried comforting him by thumbing his jaw again gently and he gave Harry a sympathetic look that said:  _"I know, I understand_."

"Do you think," Harry hesitated again, "That we could ever possibly..become something more? Past our rivalry I mean.."

"I think we passed that  _and_ skipped being 'just friends' a moment ago when we were snogging Potter."

 _"Malfoy,"_ Harry said in an almost whining tone, "I'm serious. Do you think we're only being this way because of our intoxications? I mean, are we only doing this because we aren't thinking very straight or is there something between us we didn't realize? I mean, this has happened so all so suddenly and were acting so calm about it when there are so many things that we should be worrying about like-"

Harry was cut off when Draco slammed his lips against his. His slim fingers tangled themselves in Harry's hair again as he kissed him, cupping his rough face. The familiar flavors from before could be tasted by both of them as they snogged passionately again. Draco yanked Harry's hair gently when their bodies pressed together, breaking the kiss. They were both breathing hard and Draco whispered quickly before Harry could kiss him again.

"I don't know the future for what this is Potter, whether we'll turn our backs on one another as before or somehow this deranged night we shared together could grow in something stronger," he said, "I also don't know if there have been feelings between the two of us without us realizing, but I do know, that right here, right now, there is an unmistakable small flame faintly burning for us."

Draco grazed his lips over Harry's, looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"And the only thing I want is for us to follow it, and see what the burning light will lead us to. Either way, no matter what happens, I don't think I'd ever regret it, Potter."

"So..I guess that settles it then...that we're going to push this on?" Harry slurred out, his stomach twisting in excitement.

"It seems so." Draco smirked mischievously, also feeling excited.

Harry gave him a swift kiss before grabbing Draco's wrist, and picking his still lit wand from off the floor, the two walked swiftly down the empty corridor. Both knew what would happen once they found what they were looking for, but neither did anything to try and stop it, how could they stop something they both seemed to want badly? It was undeniable, under the influence or not, that there was  _something_ there between the two. They walked in silence, only the patter of footsteps, the rustling of robes and faint humming coming from Harry's wand could be heard.

Harry came to an abrupt halt when they finally stumbled upon what looked like an abandoned classroom. Instead the heavy wooden doors they were used to, this one was much smaller and looked much older. Draco could feel Harry trembling against his skin, and he gave his hand a squeeze, letting him know he wasn't the only one terrified out of his mind. Harry gave his hand a squeeze back, and his trembling stopped. When he pushed the heavy door, it was surprisingly unlocked and swung open with a high pitched creak that echoed loudly down in the dark hallway.

The classroom was completely empty, there was no desks or stools but then again the boys didn't really expect there to be anything there. There were a few small windows that had a faint glow coming from them, which Draco immediately recognized to be murky water behind the glass. It wasn't only Slytherin's dormitories that were under the lake. The room itself was plain and looked like any other common classroom in Hogwarts. It wasn't even very dusty and the stone floors seemed very clean, Harry guessed that the elves did other things within the castle aside from cooking and cleaning for students. From the looks of it, they cleaned around Hogwarts as well. He made a quick mental note to never mention that to Hermione.

Harry glanced behind his shoulder at Draco, he was still holding his hand. Neither of them said anything, but they both knew it was the last chance either of them had to walk away. When neither did and there was no hesitance, Harry pulled the blonde into the room. Once the door closed with a dull thud, Harry muttered a silencing charm and Draco found himself immediately pinned up against it as Harry captured his lips for a sweet kiss. Once again, Harry's lit wand clattered to the floor, making the room dim. Draco sighed contentedly into the kiss, tangling his fingers in Harry's hair again. He loved how soft it felt and couldn't help but stroke it softly.

The kiss was quickly beginning to become more and more lustful. The clashing of tongue and lips, the biting and teasing. The breathing that was turning more rapid and heavy, and  _Merlin,_ the strangled moans between them that they were trying hard to conceal but could still be faintly heard. Things were starting to escalate quickly as the kisses became frantic. Both were feeling the need to be satisfied bubbling inside them as their hormones grew.

Their robes were soon discarded, lying untouched at their feet and leaving them in only their school shirts and pants. Harry smoothly slid his hands under Draco's shirt and caressed his hips and waistline. Draco shivered at his touch, his skin prickling as Harry's rough fingers explored him. He felt an erection forming so fast that it wasn't long before his pants started feeling tight. Instinctively, Draco bucked his hips against Harry, who was as hard as he was and ground their erections against one another. The friction surged a strong wave of tingly pleasure throughout Draco, his sensitivity levels were higher than normal due to the effects of the cannabis. It felt so good, that he broke the kiss and let out a loud moan, his head tilting back.

 _"Ahhn_!"

Harry's body stiffened at the sound, the beast within nearly losing control altogether. He felt himself throb painfully, wanting to do that again. Immediately, Draco felt his face flush from embarrassment and he looked away.

"You heard nothing." He said quickly under his breath.

"You're right," Harry mumbled, he grabbed Draco by the chin and forced him to look at him, "I didn't hear you." He nudged Draco's legs a little wider, slipping between them before he could object. Draco could feel the heat from Harry's crotch reaching out to his, and he tried to suppress a shudder. Harry smirked at him evilly, Draco felt his heart jump at the new expression. God, why did he have to be so attractive?

"Care to say it again Malfoy?" Harry suggested as he stroked the pale face, even though it sounded like more of a demand.

"No." Draco said flatly, jerking his head from Harry's grip. He wouldn't submit that easily, especially to Harry.

"No?"

"I believe that's what I said. If you want I can say _that_  again."

Harry tilted his head to the side in a drunken manner and his smirk broadened. Draco's heart jumped again. He hated how that look was making him react in such a way already.

"That's a shame." Harry slurred with a shrug, "Guess I'm going to have to  _convince_ you."

Before Draco could blink, Harry had withdrawn his hands from under his shirt and now had Draco's arms pinned to the wall with one arm. His free hand was currently unbuttoning Draco's trousers, yanking the front open as wide as he could.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing Potter?!" Draco spluttered, squirming under Harry's grip but Harry was too strong and held him tightly. He bit his tongue when Harry's fingers purposely grazed the evident bulge hiding behind his dark blue boxers, silencing him.

"I just said, I'm convincing you." Harry murmured as he began unbuttoning his own jeans, revealing his burgundy boxers. Draco glanced down and felt his face flush at the sight of Harry's bulge. He quickly looked back up at Harry and glared at him.

"Release me this instant or else I'll-hnn!"

Draco's threat got caught in his throat when Harry slowly began grinding their barely touching erections against each other. He bit his cheek hard and screwed his eyes shut, trying to hold back his moans but  _fuck_  it was hard. Harry let out a gasp as he began picking up the pace. He pressed them harder together and started grinding more erotically, trying to get as much friction as possible. Draco felt like he was going to die from the pleasure he was feeling. It was too many sensations at once.

" _Malfoy_ ," Harry moaned out softly between rapid breaths, burying his face into the blonde's shoulder as he tried to keep going at a fast pace,  _"_ F-Fuck, _Malfoy_!"

Draco felt himself cave at the sound of Harry calling his out surname, and he finally let out a deep moan, arching his back slightly. He began meeting Harry's thrusts, the pleasure seeming to double as they both rocked their hips in rhythm. Harry smiled to himself, satisfied he had gotten what he wanted and kept grinding at the fast pace.

"Ahh! Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_!" Draco cussed loudly, tilting his head back again as he lost himself in the pleasure. He scratched helplessly at the wall where his hands remained pinned, gasping and groaning uncontrollably as he continued to thrust his hips forward. Just when he thought things couldn't get better, Draco felt Harry's tongue on his neck. Harry's hips stopped moving so quickly and instead they became long, slow, and hard grinds. Draco mouth fell open in shock at the movements but no sound came out, just a gasp. He slowly began following the new rhythm, trying to put as much pressure on his aching manhood as possible.

Harry licked over Draco's Adam's apple, kissing every so often as he reached the side of Draco's neck. Draco tilted his head to the side, letting Harry get better access. Harry wasted no time. He nipped, and sucked on the pale skin, marking him. The feeling of teeth scraping along his skin felt all too good and Draco bucked his hips hard, moaning loudly.

_"God, Potter.."_

Draco felt Harry go rigid as he pulled away from his neck. Harry was staring at him, breathing hard. Draco tried not to whine when he stopped rocking their erections so roughly together and did slower and longer lasting thrusts.

"Do that again." Harry said huskily, "My surname, say it again."

There was that demanding tone once more but Draco felt the urge to tease and a smile tugged at his lips. Harry wasn't the only one who could play this game. He pressed his forehead against Harry's and kissed him quickly, biting his lip hard. Harry let out a slow hiss of pain.

 _"Make me_ ," Draco said against his lips in a lustful, challenging tone. He looked hard into Harry's dilated eyes and pressed his erection against Harry's. "Make me call out your name."

Harry started grinding against Draco again immediately, determined to make his name escape from Draco's lips. He moved faster than he did before. Draco moaned louder and more passionately, purposely trying to push Harry over the edge but he refused to give in to Harry's demand. It worked when he heard Harry whispering his surname over and over again with each thrust of their hips.

The fabric from their boxers was soon started to feel sticky from the pre-cum and Harry shuddered. He was throbbing so much that it hurt. And the way Draco was moaning in such an erotic manner, it was overwhelming. Draco was surprised when Harry paused mid-thrust, and he was even more surprised when he felt his boxers tugged down. Goosebumps scattered along his skin when his dick sprung free and he shivered from the cold air.

"Wow.." Harry whispered in awe at the sight of Draco's manhood.

Draco almost made a witty comment but choked when Harry, who had also freed himself from his boxers, gripped their manhoods tightly before grinding quickly as before. It was different,  _very different._ Draco couldn't even find the words to describe how much more pleasurable it was to have their naked groins rubbing very fast against each other. They effortlessly slid along each other, thanks to all the pre-cum that was overflowing from the tips.

"Ohh,  _yes! Yes!_ " Draco gasped out, his eyes shutting as he felt them roll back.

"Malfoy, please,  _please,_ " Harry moaned in a pleading voice that made Draco's eyes flutter open. Harry's eyes were half-lidded, struggling to keep them open. He gave their dicks a hard squeeze.  _"Say my name, Malfoy_."

 _"Potter.."_  The word escaped from Draco's lips before he could stop it, "More, Potter!  _P-ah-Please more!_ " Harry squeezed their erections again and kept gliding them along each other. Slick and wet noises began echoing in the room. Their hot breath mingled together, beads of sweat forming as they both neared their release.

 _"P-Pott-Ah!"_ Draco moaned, his legs shook as he felt his abdomen beginning to tighten and his toes starting to curl from the nearing pleasure. "I'm-I'm almos-Ah!  _Ahh!_ "

"Malfoy,  _Malfoy!_ " Harry practically chanted, his abdomen also beginning to feel tight as he neared his orgasm. He buried his face in Draco's neck again and gave one last hard hip thrust while gripping them tightly. It was enough to push them both over the edge.

Draco moaned what sounded like  _"AHH! Potter!"_ and arched his back when he finally came, his vision spotting as the orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, emptying himself onto Harry's hand. Harry came seconds later with a yell, shuddering heavily as he lost his grip on Draco, who slumped against him. Harry's legs were shaking but he gave a few more weak strokes, riding out the orgasm. He wiped his sticky hand on his shirt, not really caring that he dirtied it. He tiredly tried to tug his and Draco's boxers back up. It didn't work though, they were both too tired and Harry's legs gave in, making them topple on the hard floor and leaving them half exposed.

Harry laid there for a minute, his glasses askew, trying to cool himself off on the cold floor before rolling onto his side so he was hovering over Draco who didn't pay any mind to him. He had his eyes closed, and his face was flushed, his cheeks tinged with pink. His lips were parted slightly as he tried to catch his breath, having hard a harder orgasm then Harry. The only thought that crossed Harry's mind was how beautiful Draco looked after an orgasm.

Harry fixed his glasses before leaning forward and planting soft kisses all over Draco's face. Draco didn't have the energy to wrap an arm around him, they were both numb from being pinned down anyway, but he lifted his head up slightly, trying to get another sweet kiss. Harry inwardly smiled, who would've known Draco could be so affectionate, before leaning down and capturing the now swollen lips. It was a chaste kiss, soft and slow but both of the boy's desires were stirring up again.

"That.. that was.. wow." Harry muttered between kisses.

"Mmhm."

Was all Draco mumbled out, unable to make words as his mind struggled to gather his thoughts. He bucked his hips slightly and groaned into Harry's mouth when their still naked half-hard groins brushed against each other. Harry also moaned softly, the alcohol in his system was making him hornier than usual and he kissed Draco harder, invading his mouth. The kiss was wet and sloppy but still passionate. Before Harry knew it, he was hard again and the urge to go further was becoming stronger. He pressed against Draco, who had also become hard and whispered softly,

"Round two?"

 _"Merlin yes."_  Draco whispered back, ready to push on.

Harry didn't need to be told twice and he sat up, yanking at his shirt, trying to unbutton it as fast as he could. Draco watched him, amused at his eagerness but he couldn't deny he was possibly just as eager. Draco didn't take his shirt off, the scar was still there and he didn't want to ruin the mood because of it, they could talk about that another time. He kicked off his shoes and slipped off his already unbuttoned jeans. Harry had finally succeeded in taking off his shirt and Draco's mouth gaped open at the sight of Harry's, not extremely muscular, but still  _very_ well-fit body. Quidditch practice had certainly paid off.

Harry chuckled at Draco's reaction, making his mouth snap shut.

"Like what you see?" Harry said as he leaned back down but still hovered slightly over Draco's body. He didn't take off his pants, too much effort but he had lowered them enough and was purposely brushing their hard-ons against each other. Harry left out a shaky breath when their manhoods slid along each other as easily as before.

"You're satisfactory." Draco teased in a tight voice as he tried to keep himself moaning, partially relieved when Harry said nothing about him having his shirt on still.

"We'll see about that." Harry challenged, dipping his head down for a kiss.

Harry's hips involuntarily moved as they kissed, rubbing their erections again. Both moaned softly at the movement and Harry started tugging at Draco's boxers, sliding them off with one hand. His heart was pounding with so much excitement he thought it would burst. Draco's heart was also beating rapidly when he felt the piece of garment disappear. He shivered against the cold floor, and Harry broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked one more time. He knew he was ready for this but wanted to be sure Draco was too.

Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow slightly,

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish." Harry automatically responded, smirking.

"Then shut up and  _do_ me." Draco said as he shifted his legs open, granting Harry permission to his body.

Harry eyed his body for a moment, taking in the beautiful view before rubbing the pre-cum his groin was emitting onto his fingers. He spat into the mixture too, trying to make his fingers as wet as could. He knew, either way, there would be discomfort but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Draco, he never wanted to do that again. Draco watched him as he moistened his fingers, getting more and more nervous as he tried to ready himself for the uncomfortable pain he was sure would come in a few seconds. He flinched when he felt Harry's hand neared his entrance.

"Ready?" Harry asked. His heart was pounding loudly again.

Draco nodded, and shut his eyes, tilting his head back as he tried to relax his body but was finding it difficult to calm himself. Harry held his breath and slowly pushed two of his fingers forward, watching Draco's expressions as his fingers started entering him. Draco's body tensed and he winced, trying to get used to the odd feeling of having someone's fingers in his ass. He was beginning to shake, and Harry, who had noticed, slipped his free hand into his, squeezing it. Draco squeezed it back and let out a shaky breath when Harry's fingers slipped all the way in.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked when Draco remained quiet, giving his hand another squeeze.

"Y-yes." Draco said softly, opening his eyes, "It's..just a little strange."

Harry let out the breath he had been holding and slowly moved them in and out. Draco's lips parted slightly, a gasp escaping from him when Harry inserted a third finger shortly afterward. He sunk his fingers in deeper, causing Draco to moan softly. Harry felt his cock twitch at the sound and he bit his lip, trying hard to restrain himself from taking him right then and there. He started moving his fingers a little faster and harder, another gasp emitting from Draco who was beginning to rock his hips to meet his fingers.

 _"Haa.."_ Draco breathed out, he covered his mouth to try and keep himself from making any more embarrassing sounds but Harry was becoming more confident and began twisting his fingers, and Draco couldn't stop his gasps and moans. He even bucked his hips a few time to meet Harry's small thrusts.

 _"Malfoy,"_ Harry said, it was becoming too much, "I need.. I  _want_ to be inside you already."

Draco blushed slightly as his bluntness but nodded, unable to speak. His body was aching to be taken. Whining when Harry slipped his fingers out, Harry caressed his slender leg for a few seconds until he reached his knee. Grabbing it, Harry hooked it over his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed Draco hard as he pressed his erection against the blonde's entrance. Slowly, he started pushing forward, shuddering when he felt the tight heat succumbing him.

Draco's grip on Harry's hand hardened while his other hand scratched hard at the floor. He broke the kiss, gasping and trying to endure the burning pain he felt crawling up his spine, his eyes watering. His leg was trembling uncontrollably and he was breathing hard through his nose. Harry tried to comfort him by kissing his forehead and by also going as slow as he could, which was difficult because being inside Draco felt  _so fucking good._ It was taking all of Harry's willpower to keep himself from just shoving himself the rest of the way in. He tried to ask Draco if he was alright but all he could mutter was an ' _Oh God'_ when more of his length slipped in and he bit Draco's neck to regain control of himself.

Draco let out a small whimper when he did and groaned softly when the burning feeling was slowly ebbing away and becoming more pleasurable. Reaching up with his free hand, he turned Harry's head so he was looking at him and he kissed him, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his lower back. Harry kissed him greedily, and he sunk the rest of his length in, unknowingly brushing hard against Draco's prostate. Draco's eyes snapped open at the unexpected wave of pleasure and he broke the kiss, gasping loudly before letting out an erotic moan, startling Harry.

"Ahhn!"

"Fuck, Malfoy I'm so sorry-" Harry started, thinking he had hurt him and he quickly moved to pull out but Draco wrapped his free leg around him, keeping him in the same place.

"No, no, don't-don't move." Draco huffed out shaking his head, "It felt..good when you did that. Do it again, please. Please."

"Are you-"

"For Merlin's sake, yes, now  _fuck me_! Fuck me  _Harry_!" Draco pleaded.

Harry's pupils dilated, the beast in him and the hormones from the alcohol finally taking over. Letting go of Draco's hand, he swung Draco's other leg onto his other shoulder and grabbed onto his waist with both hands to keep him from moving. Slipping mostly out Harry slammed back in again, groaning loudly as he did and causing Draco to practically scream. Once Draco had said his name, Harry couldn't bring himself to stop anymore.

Harry repeated the movements, picking up a fast and rough pace and was soon pounding against Draco's prostate mercilessly. Their bodies were soon getting hot and sweaty, making them both slick as their forms pressed together desperately to reach their pleasures. Harry felt his glasses slipping but didn't waste time to stop and take them off, instead he jerked his head harshly and they clattered somewhere off to the side. Draco was nearly hyperventilating as he clawed at the floor, his eyes rolling back as he screwed them shut and babbled incoherently, the waves of pleasure rocking him to his core. His thighs were burning from the abuse but he made no attempt to move his legs. Instead, he crossed them over each other as Harry continued to take him ruthlessly.

"Ah!  _Ahh!_ Ha-Harry,  _Harry!_ " Draco gasped and moaned, chanting his name.

 _"Ahn_ fuck, Draco! _"_ Harry groaned out, burying his face into the blonde's neck as he sped up his thrusts, gripping his waist hard enough to bruise it.

The abandoned room was filled with more deep throaty moans, screams of pleasure and the wet, slapping of skin. It wasn't long before Draco felt the familiar heat forming in his stomach and without thinking, he grabbed onto his own cock and quickly started jerking off, his hand becoming sticky from pre-cum that was bubbling from his tip. Harry nearly came at the sight of him when he did that but didn't stop, his hips rocking swiftly as he continued to rapidly slide in and out of Draco.

"Harr-AH! Harry, I'm-I'm almost-hn! Gonna-gonna come! Ahh! Harry!" Draco gasped out, squeezing his cock hard.

Harry responding by sinking his length as deep as he could into him, reaching the furthest depths as much as he possibly could. Draco's vision spotted when he finally came, screaming Harry's name one more time, painting his own shirt with his semen. Harry gasped loudly when Draco clenched around him and he came shortly afterward, calling out Draco's name as well. Draco shuddered when he felt the hot liquid fill him. Harry's thrusts soon became slower and weaker. He rode out the orgasm for as long as he could, not wanting the pleasure to end but eventually slipped out of Draco, who groaned when he did.

Harry tiredly lowered Draco's legs from his shoulders, and cupped his face, kissing him several times.

"That. Was. Mind. Blowing." Draco muttered between kisses, "Holy shit."

"I thought.. I was only satisfactory?" Harry teased, trying to catch his breath.

"I take it back..who would've known Harry Potter was such a sex god."

Harry chuckled, giving him another quick kiss and said quietly, "Well, only you would know."

"..What do you mean?"

"I've never done this before." Harry admitted, "Not even with a woman."

"Never?" The shock was evident in Draco's voice, "Then.. Where the hell did those sexual antics of yours come from then?"

"Never. You're my first." Harry said with a nervous laugh, "And I just..kinda went with my own instincts. Your moaning did help me decide what felt good and what didn't though."

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry rolled off of him, and onto the floor. He let out a deep satisfied sigh when his bare hot body touched the cool floor. Draco rolled over onto his side and hesitantly rested his head on Harry's chest, enjoying the sound of his calming heartbeat before Harry also rolled onto his side, facing him. He smiled softly when Harry wrapped an arm around him, caressing his probably now bruised waist and pulled him closer. He kissed Draco's forehead again and sighed deeply again, stroking Draco's face lovingly as he looked at him.

"Me too." Draco said after a moment of silence, "I've never done anything like this before either, nothing ever went past a kiss."

Draco laughed at Harry's priceless expression, it was a mix of what looked like confusion, happiness, and shock. He could sympathize with his reaction though, he was also surprised at the idea of Harry still being a virgin. Both of them had such large reputations in the school that it was a shock that neither had lost their body's innocence in the six years they had attended Hogwarts.

"Purebloods usually save themselves until, and only until, marriage." Draco explained before Harry could ask, "It's believed that when virgin purebloods lose their virginity to one another, especially after being married, it purifies the next bloodline and strengthens the offspring that'll eventually occur in the marriage. It's a type of conservative tradition that we've followed for centuries."

"Then," Harry's confusion slowly turned to guilt, "Why did you... You could've told me, you know? I feel I've taken advantage of you somehow.."

Draco chuckled, flicking Harry's nose playfully.

"Flattering Potter, but I said 'usually save themselves', that doesn't mean we all do. I don't really believe saving yourself until marriage makes much of a difference. It's all in the genetic history really." Draco shrugged. He turned his head and kissed Harry's hand that was still stroking his cheek. The two fell into silence again but this time Harry spoke up.

"Do you really think there's a possibility for us Draco?" Harry asked.

"You should say my name more often  _Harry,_ it sounds nice when you do." Draco said first before answering his question, " As I said before, there's some type of flame between us and if it's meant to be, then it'll never extinguish. Only time will tell really.."

"So are we.. in a relationship now?"

"Allow me to put it this way for you," Draco said, his eyes darkening slightly, "If you bed anyone else in the future, that isn't me, I won't hesitate to castrate you in your sleep."

"Is this how you always ask others out? By threatening them?" Harry said with a smile.

"As if," Draco scoffed, "All I had to do was snap my fingers and they come running."

"Bighead."

"Scarhead."

Harry's smiled broadened. He could really get used to being like this with Draco. He never would've thought they could've gotten along so civilly much less become a couple. He was glad he drank, otherwise he'd probably still be moping around without knowing he missed the chance of a lifetime. Once again, firewhiskey was one hell of a wake-up call.

Draco tiredly smiled back, thinking similar things. He'd have to thank Blaise and that Hufflepuff later on, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. He certainly had to smoke more often with Blaise, if the outcome was getting to meet Harry in the middle of the night for snogging and fuck sessions, he'd be sure to smoke every day.

"One more question."

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that night.

"What now?"

"Do you regret it? Any of it?"

"As I said before, I wouldn't, and I don't, regret having you as the first person I've ever been sexual with. It's an honor really, seeing you in a way no one else ever has."

"Why is it an honor? Because I'm 'the-boy-who-lived'?" Harry said a little bitterly. He hated when people only wanted him because of the label he had been given. He hoped Draco wouldn't be as arrogant as them, even though Draco was possibly the most arrogant person he knew of, but still.

"I thought that was your last question? But no that's not the reason. It's because you're you." Draco said as if the answer was obvious, " You're brave of course, it's kind of reckless, stupid kinda brave, but brave nonetheless, which is admirable. You're incredibly loyal to your Granger and Weasley and other friends, possibly more then any Hufflepuffs I've ever met. You're kind to everyone, spectacular at Quidditch and also -"

Draco stopped when he realized how much he had let slip about what he truly thought of Harry, who was beaming at him and fell back into silence. He quickly rolled onto his back, staring at nothing and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're satisfactory." Draco mumbled, trying to cover up the truth that had slipped out.

"I thought I was mind-blowing?"

"Looks like I've changed my mind again. And  _again_  I thought that was your last question?"

Harry laughed, and he moved so he was on top of Draco again. He brushed his lips against Draco's and pushed their groins together again. The drugs were still circulating their system and were soon making their hormones rise once again. Harry eyed him hungrily for a moment, making Draco shiver under his gaze.

"I guess I'll have to change your mind again won't I,  _Draco_?" Harry asked, the lust returning to his eyes as he teased him.

"It seems so,  _Harry._ "

"Round three?" Harry murmured as he felt the beast taking over again.

 _"Fuck yes_." Draco muttered as his eyes slipped close.

Drugs were one  _hell_ of a wake-up call.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic for a dear friend of mind, Hbrook, who has inspired me in more ways than one. I appreciate you as a friend and I'm glad to have met you. Thank you for everything.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos/Comments are appreciated.


End file.
